Project Summary/Abstract: Administrative Core The mission of the National Network of Libraries of Medicine (NN/LM) is to advance the progress of medicine and improve the public health by: 1) providing all U.S. health professionals equal access to biomedical information and, 2) improving the public's access to information, enabling them to make informed decisions about their health. This proposal's Administrative Core aims to achieve this mission within the Middle Atlantic Region (MAR) through a strong, collaborative environment and shared governance structure that mandates continuous feedback to design, monitor, evaluate, and improve programs and services that meet the information needs of health professionals and the public (Aim 1). An active and diverse Network membership is necessary to achieve the NN/LM mission. To that end, this project will strengthen the Network through recruitment of new members who share a mission to expand access to quality, cost effective biomedical and health information; and the establishment of effective communication mechanisms to continuously solicit feedback and collaboratively design and improve programs that increase access to health information (Aim 2). Finally, this proposal's Administrative Core aims to support a national emergency preparedness and response plan through collaborative endeavors that ensure continuity of access to health information during disasters and localized emergencies through educational activities, partnership building, and subaward opportunities (Aim 3).